


Thank you

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS SEASON 8X16 LA.<br/>When Horatio get homes from LA he finds a nice present waiting in bed for him. PWP. (porn without plot this time)<br/>Enjoy.<br/>Don't own 'em, don't make money from 'em. Just like to play around a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

Jesse wasn't surprised when he was able to leave the lab early. He'd only been lurking in the background on the case, on the very slim chance that Horatio wasn't able to prove his innocence in Los Angeles, so they'd still be able to prosecute the bastard and get a conviction to stick. But, as he'd know would happen, Horatio came through in LA and showed what had actually happened, cleared Jesse's name and reputation and gave him a clean start in life. And, Horatio had saved Anna from the murdering bastard she'd been married to. Jesse just wished that it had been earlier, or never happened, that Anna had never married the man, was still innocent and pure. He knew that it would take years of help and counseling for her to heal from everything that had happened to her at that man's hands.

He went to the house that he shared with Horatio, had shared since his return to Miami, and stood just looking out at the ocean for a while. He was starting to see the attraction the constant rhythm of the waves held for his lover. They were so soothing after a hard day at the crime lab, helped to clear the mind of everything but the constant pound and his on the shore. Jesse wanted to plan out a special thank you for Horatio, more than he'd been able to say out in front of the crime lab as they were still hiding their relationship. Plus he was just glad to have Horatio back from LA. The house had seemed too big with him gone.

Jesse finally made his way into the bedroom and changed the sheets to something a little more romantic and dug through the closet to find a couple of ties that he didn't really care about anymore. He always thought that most of his co-workers would say that he didn't care about any of his ties because he had such an extensive collection of so many different colors and styles, but he actually picked them out with care each morning to match his mood. So far Horatio was the only one to work out the system. 

The next step took a little planning. He stripped and spent a few minutes stretching his body open just enough that he'd stay open until Horatio got home, then stretched out on the bed and tied one hand to the headboard. Jesse made sure that it was a knot he'd be able to get out of on his own if Horatio was later than he expected and used his teeth to tie his other wrist a little tighter and settled in to wait for his lover to get home.

"Jesse?"

"In the bedroom, H," Jesse replied jerking awake from the light doze he'd fallen into.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Horatio commented leaning against the doorframe. "What did I do to earn this?"

"You gave me myself back, H," Jesse said. "No one else would have been able to do what you did."

Horatio smiled and slipped out of his jacket. "You know that I had help, Jesse; Eric went with me."

"No offense to Eric, H, but he's really not my type," Jesse said. "I'll buy him dinner or something later."

Horatio laughed and sat down next to his lover, slacks still on. "How are your hands doing?"

"They're fine, I didn't tie anything tight," Jesse said. "I didn't know if I'd have to let myself out or not."

"Good." Horatio crawled up and leaned in to kiss Jesse lightly. Jesse raised his head up to meet the kiss and opened his mouth, inviting Horatio inside. The red head rumbled a little, not quite a moan, and slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. Jesse immediately started to stroke it with his own, knowing that it would drive his lover crazy with sensation. Horatio pressed down until Jesse's head was on the pillow and took control of the kiss, stroking over hot spots and thrusting in and out of Jesse's mouth while his free hand started to rub along Jesse's bare side. When his fingers teased up over an already stiff nipple, Jesse moaned into the kiss and pulled away to gasp for air.

"I can't believe how electric your touch always is, Horatio," he said between pants. "How you can touch me so perfectly just makes me hotter."

"I can feel," Horatio grinned. He pressed a kiss to Jesse's cheek and licked down along his jaw to his neck and collar bone. The red head was always careful not to leave any marks on his younger lover because he knew that Wolfe and Walter wouldn't let Jesse hear the end of it. But he also knew that Jesse would be able to wear an undershirt and that left his chest fair game to anything Horatio wanted to do. He nipped down the firm muscle carefully and then licked over to a nipple. "Do you want to try something new, Jesse?"

"What?"

"Trust me?"

"Of course."

Horatio grinned and sat back just enough that he was able to undo his slacks and push them off along with the rest of his clothes. He noticed the lube on the bed next to Jesse's hip and picked it up, slicking two fingers to see how ready his lover actually was.

Jesse moaned loudly at the stretch Horatio's fingers caused and he arched up trying for more sensation. Horatio grinned and pulled his fingers back, slicking lube over his erection instead and shifted into position. "Hold on, Jesse," Horatio said with a smirk. 

"What?"

Horatio got into position and leaned forward over Jesse's chest. At the exact moment he pushed into his barely prepared lover's body, he bit down on Jesse's left nipple. Jesse cried out loudly as he was filled in one full thrust along with a new pain radiating from the bite to his nipple. Horatio didn't give Jesse a chance to adjust before he pulled back and thrust forward, the rough skin held between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue. Jesse pulled on his bonds thrashing on the bed as Horatio caused more sensations to shoot through his body than he'd ever felt before, and managed to get one hand free. He wrapped it around Horatio's head and held him in place while he wrapped his legs up around Horatio's hips.

"H," he groaned as his lover's erection scraped over his prostate at the same time Horatio increased the pressure on his nipple just a little, almost into the painful range, but Jesse didn't notice.

Horatio flicked the trapped nipple with his tongue again and eased back, sucking it into his mouth and sucking in time with his thrusts into Jesse's body. Jesse was extra tight because of the lack of preparation and was contracting around Horatio on each thrust, causing his rhythm to falter a few times. 

Jesse's climax came with a loud cry when Horatio released the abused nipple completely and thrust forward sharply, hitting his prostate perfectly. The sharper contractions pulled Horatio into his own climax and he sank forward, head pillowed on Jesse's shoulder.

"That, that was..."

"Fun," Horatio finished. He kissed Jesse's neck with a soft smile.

"H, somehow I think I got the present, not you," Jesse said. "This was supposed to be to thank you for giving me my life and career back. You cleared my name, proved that I'm innocent of the all the charges against me. You believed in me."

Horatio pushed back and stared down into his lover's eyes. "Jesse, I never once doubted that you were innocent," he said. "And I would've tracked down the devil himself if it meant clearing your name in this case."

"I know," Jesse said. He lifted up and kissed Horatio softly. "Walter told me what you said to Nevins. Thank you."

"Always, Jesse," Horatio smiled. "And I did get a present. The day you moved home and into my bed, I got the best present you could give me."

"Sappy."

"But true." Horatio kissed Jesse again. "Always true."


End file.
